


Disappointment

by ginnyn



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: OWCA, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyn/pseuds/ginnyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long eventful day, Major Monogram sits with Carl and Perry to talk about disappointments, their work at OWCA, committing mistakes and having some hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disappointment

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note: Short babble in English which is not my first language and this is not proofed. I tried to be the best I could on grammar, but weird sentences are going to be there anyway. 
> 
> This is actually an scene from a much more longer fan fic I never finished, but I somewhat liked the result for this scene.

\- Major Monogram, did you call?

\- Yes - Monogram answered to Carl, while sitting in the stairs out of the OWCA main entrance - Take a seat

\- What happened inside? - Carl immediately inquired - What´s going to happen?

\- I prefer to wait first for the other person I called - Monogram explained - As soon as he’s here I’ll explain everything

Carl was worried to no end. While true the fact Major Monogram was not going to be sued by the Flynn-Fletcher kids, the Major wanted to be sued by them. He was pretty sure the Major was going to declare himself guilty and downright ask for the biggest sentence they did have. But instead, they decided the Major motives were sympathetic to them, and preferred to downright forget everything about it, using the amnesia-inator. Again. But Major Monogram had not forgotten. He had not forgotten himself. 

\- Oh, Agent P - Monogram greeted Perry the Platypus, when he arrived - Sorry for ask you to personally come here. It’s nothing really important, so, you can still go back

Instead, Perry decided to seat on Carl’s lap. 

\- I guess you want to know what the Division Leader Board decided about the whole ordeal - Monogram introduced - Well… we talk about it for a couple of hours, but they had made their decision since the beginning. I couldn’t make them to change idea. 

Carl was trying to not smile. Perry meanwhile wasn’t really sure. 

\- OWCA is going to do - Monogram said with a sigh - Nothing

\- What? - Carl was speechless. He wanted for the Major to be fine, but at the same time he actually agreed and expected to him having a punishment of some sorts. Perry was reacting quite different. He was calm, looking at Monogram seriously to his eyes. 

\- I know Agent P - Monogram tried to explain - but the Board decided my position is too important to be deranged with a “mistake”. I tried to explain to them the “mistake” put in danger the lives of three kids, which have to be kept unrelated to OWCA and the lives of other people in Danville as well, but they didn’t listen - Monogram explained disappointed - they feel is going to be easier just make everybody in Danville forget about it.

\- I don’t know what to feel - Carl was trying to say 

\- Disappointment, that’s what you have to feel - Monogram corrected angrily - My position shouldn’t “protecting me”, it should be forcing me to do things right. I have big responsibilities and I have to act at the level of those responsibilities!

\- Major, you are also human - Carl explained - Human commit mistakes. And you did it for a good reason

\- Motives do not justify the methods Carl! - Monogram answered - Here do not matter why, it matter what. And what I did deserve a punishment! 

-You’re punishing yourself hard enough! -  Carl answered shouting - Sorry - he immediately added - I didn’t want to

\- It’s ok Carl - Monogram interrupted, looking to the floor - Wanda told me the same. Several times

Monogram shrugged while trying to accommodate himself in the stairs. He avoided eye contact with Agent P, who was looking him very concerned. Perry was torn in three places right now: one which was with Phineas at the beginning, angry because of what happened. Another with Doofenshmirtz, which is unable to understand the reactions of Acronym and the rest of the higher ups of OWCA. And the last one with Monogram himself, which understood the reasons behind it, and was very thankful, but knew it wasn’t right. 

But nobody, neither him or Monogram, could do something about it without risking their jobs and maybe the peacefully place which Danville is right now. He wondered if always the decisions were choose the least of evils instead of the right thing. But next, the real question is: Which one is the least of evils?

\- Maybe I should just retire - Monogram said suddenly

\- Why?! - neither Carl or Perry expected a comment like that one - But why are you saying that?!

\- They are going to put me on a psychiatrist Carl! - Monogram answered angry - They not only are going to “shield” me, but also brain wash my brain! They should also, I don’t know, “promote” me to advice position! But, of course, they are not going to do that for whatever the reason they have

\- Sir, you ARE clinically depressed - Carl refuted

\- How do you know that?!

\- The Admiral ran an hormone test on you while you were in her house - Carl explained - I know only because Carla decided I should know that

\- DID THEY RUN A WHAT?!

\- I don´t know the details sir, but - Carl added with a silly smile - We work on a Spy Agency

Monogram stopped middle anger to sit down again

\- And we say we’re the good guys

\- Yes sir, yes we say that

Perry uttered a platypus noise

\- What is it Agent P?

Perry pointed to Monogram, did a mouth movement with his hand, and then pointed to him. Then he separated his hands like holding a bowl while moving up his shoulders, pointed to Monogram and then did a walking movement with his fingers 

\- Maybe I should follow my own advice? - Monogram completed the sentence. Perry moved his head for make him know he was right - Yes, maybe I should. You know, talk with the people I trust the most and ask them for, you know, help. 

That was kind of weird. Monogram never really asked for help of any kind, except delegate responsibilities around. Which is part of been the boss, mind you. But this time, wasn’t anything he couldn’t do because he was busy or because he didn’t want. This was actually something he need help with. While was kind of sad watch their boss look this defeated, Carl and Perry couldn’t help to smile a little over his admission. Understand you have a problem is the first step to solve it, they said, and maybe Perry just led him on the right track. 

\- Well, I GUESS - Monogram finally said after look to the floor for three minutes - Since you are already here I should ask you for help

Carl and Perry’s faces went blank

\- Come again?

\- I mean, I trust Wanda, but this isn’t the kind of things I ask her about - Monogram explained - It’s kind of too personal and she’s going to judge me about it

\- You are scared of her

\- Yes I’m scared - Monogram immediately admitted - But I can talk about this kind of things with you guys, I mean, I do things with you I normally don’t do with anybody. It’s kind of… ah… 

Monogram was getting nervous. Been open about feelings with anybody is kind of foreign to him. While he knew he can trust on Carl and Perry he was just… uncomfortable. 

Perry leaned a hand over Monogram’s leg, and signed to him that he understand. 


End file.
